


Déjame ir

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e01 Black, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, supernatural season 10, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hola!! desde el hellatus que casi no escribo pero ya regrese!! , el fic contiene spoilers (creo?) , supernatural esta de regreso, por fin!! y despues del primer episodio tenia que escribir<br/>,el fic es un Sam´s POV , y lo escribi de forma egoísta para mi, me disculpo ....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Déjame ir

**Author's Note:**

> hola!! desde el hellatus que casi no escribo pero ya regrese!! , el fic contiene spoilers (creo?) , supernatural esta de regreso, por fin!! y despues del primer episodio tenia que escribir  
> ,el fic es un Sam´s POV , y lo escribi de forma egoísta para mi, me disculpo ....

SUPERNATURAL NO ME PERTENECE

  
Dejame ir

 

No me preguntes como traje tu cuerpo hasta el bunker, porque no vale la pena siquiera decirlo, tan solo recuerdo que fui a dejarte a tu habitación porque se que eso hubieras querido , amas este lugar ... y yo no he podido ni siquiera empezar a pensar en el pasado ,yo estoy sentado en la oscuridad , pensando en el circulo vicioso y predecible en el que se han convertido nuestras vidas, todo siempre es igual con nosotros .

  
Esta cadena la inicio mamá cuando ni siquiera era nuestra madre, no pudo aceptar que el tipo que amaba murió , le dije tipo a papá Dean y tu no estas aquí para defender la inmaculada imagen que tienes de nuestro padre... si mamá lo hubiera dejado todo como estaba....¿y para que? al final murió tratando de defenderme y solo consiguió que papá continuara con la cadena de sacrificios y lo primero que sacrifico fue a ti .

  
Nunca lograré entender porque razón me amabas tanto como para ser capaz de quererme vivo aun cuando tu estuvieras muerto ¿De verdad piensas que valgo tanto la pena ? supongo que ahora no lo sabre ... y eso es lo que mas me molesta de todo esto Dean, quiero traerte de regreso y molerte a golpes por haberte muerto y por la sarta de estupideces que voy a tener que hacer para tenerte de nuevo conmigo

  
¿Y luego que ? después tu me odiaras porque te regrese a la vida y trataras de evitar que me muera y te diré que me dejes en paz, que **tenia** que hacerlo aunque nunca te diga que _quise_ hacerlo.... ese es el problema de nuestra familia.... _querer hacerlo_ , mamá amaba a papá, papá amaba a mamá, papá te amaba Dean, tu me amabas a mi y yo te amo Dean y es por ese amor que ninguno de nosotros es capaz de resignarse a la idea de dejar en paz el asunto y seguimos en esta cadena de muerte y resucitación insana que no es otra cosa mas que el amor

  
Es por ese amor Dean que cuando regrese a tu habitación y me encontré con una cama vacía y una nota sobre la almohada no me lo pude creer, por un momento pensé que habías vuelto a la vida y estarías de tras de mi dispuesto a golpearme por ser tan imbécil

  
Después me senté en tu cama y leí esa nota casi por una hora, mi nombre y palabras que de ninguna manera pueden ser tuyas , es tu letra, yo se que es tu jodida letra, me conozco de sobra tu maldita letra Dean pero estas no son tus palabras, nunca ha existido en tu vocabulario "dejar", tu no sabes lo que eso significa Dean, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de dejar la escuela , un día simplemente me dijiste que me esperarías afuera para regresar juntos al motel en turno, me esperaste a mi , cambiaste la escuela por mi ,porque yo se que no quisiste ir a un lugar al que yo no pudiera ir.

  
Son tus palabras Dean, es el estúpido apodo que me has dicho durante toda mi jodida existencia, el que siempre me dices y que de pequeño me parecía normal, a los 13 una idiotez, a los 18 mi complejo de culpa y cuando murió Jess la confirmación de haber regresado a casa, yo no conozco mas casa que tú 

  
Es mi nombre y tus letras quienes me dicen que te has ido , que sea lo que sea que ha pasado tú ya no estas, por momentos me niego a creer y empiezo a dudar que escribiste aquello que suena mas a la peor de las mentiras, porque es incluso peor que el hecho de que me ocultaste cuando dejaste que un malnacido ángel estuviera paseándose en mi cuerpo

  
Te haz ido Dean y no se ni por donde empezar y por ratos siento furia y por ratos quiero mandar todo al diablo pero de algo estoy seguro haré lo que sea Dean, todo menos _dejarte ir_

 


End file.
